<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Devil by kyunniegom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230499">Good Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunniegom/pseuds/kyunniegom'>kyunniegom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV), Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Changkyun is Chloe, I couldn't stop thinking about this so here it is, It gets Gory, Kihyun is Lucifer, M/M, Will have warnings at the beginning of every chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunniegom/pseuds/kyunniegom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When ZONE owner Kihyun tells everyone he is The Devil, he means it. </p><p>Everyone uses a hashtag now so I'll join the party! #GoodDevilAO3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kihyun’s 1969 white Aston Martin DB6 flew down Sunset Boulevard, pushing the speed limit, much like a dove soaring though the sky. Despite the top being down and wind whipping throughout the vehicle, his hair remained in place, styled perfectly. Kihyun kept going and going, only a short distance from his destination, ZONE. He had opened the nightclub 5 years ago, and only the most important people were ever allowed to enter the establishment.</p><p> </p><p>It was his pride and joy, an amazing gift to himself for leaving Hell. He was extremely spent, doing his father’s bidding and fulfilling his duties as Prince of Hell. He needed a break and made his way to Los Angeles, for a well-earned vacation. At first having nothing to do, as he didn’t know how long he would stay, he had been sleeping around and visiting other nightclubs, before deciding that he felt empty with the routine he had made for himself. Once he had decided he needed more (and that he was staying for much longer than a small vacation), he started scoping the area in search of something, anything.</p><p> </p><p>Just when he thought he wouldn’t be able to find what he was looking for, he stumbled upon a building, one that looked a bit intimidating at first glance, but one that had lots of potential. Once he saw the inside, he knew he wanted to own the place, immediately. It was designed much like the inside of an opera hall, with one door leading into the building, but two interior doors, both with staircases leading down to a main floor. The real estate agent who showed him the property also informed him that there was an apartment available for purchase directly above the property. Once Kihyun had heard that, he signed the papers right then and there, ready start his new life.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun finally pulled up to ZONE, tires screeching a bit on the halt. He shut the car off and saw one of his trusted valet drivers jog up to the vehicle. “Hey, boss,” he said, ready to catch the keys.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Sewoon, good to see you, take care of my love, would you,” Kihyun requested, while he tossed the keys to Sewoon.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I always do, Boss. Have fun,” Sewoon joked, catching the keys with practiced ease.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun walked past the long lines of people waiting to get in, despite the late hour, greeting the bouncers one by one. He made his way inside and down the stairs, grimacing a bit at the choice of music, making a mental note to redo the playlist after the club closed for the morning. He easily pushed through the crowd, making it to the bar in no time. His drink was already waiting for him at the bar, freshly poured and ice barely melted.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice of you to finally show up,” Kihyun heard Minhyuk comment, back turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Not my fault, I had a bit of a run in with a lovely woman named Chastity, quite ironically, if I might add,” Kihyun shared with a bit of a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re getting extremely attached to these humans, don’t you think? You’ve been away from home too long,” Minhyuk said, turning back to Kihyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you know, my love, this is home now,” Kihyun said, gesturing to the rest of the club, a fond smile adorning his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Kihyun, we don’t belong here. We should be in Hell, torturing these humans instead of entertaining them,” Minhyuk said, exasperated and exhausted of being away from Hell. His fun was ripped away from him in return for loyalty and following Kihyun through the gates of Hell, and he wanted to go back.</p><p> </p><p>“Minhyuk, I’ll go back when I choose, and that is certainly not anytime soon. Until then we’re here and this is home, and you are to be here with me,” Kihyun says, downing his drink and asking for another.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk decided that he was done trying to pick this fight today and instead refilled Kihyun’s glass. “You have a visitor, by the way, been waiting for you since we opened for the night,” Minhyuk informed, pointing in the general direction of said visitor.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun followed Minhyuk’s finger, looking towards the booths, that had plush red velvet sofas and stark black top tables. He spotted a rather handsome young man sitting alone, scanning the area here and there, clearly in search of someone. Kihyun assumed that’s the man he was looking for.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Make him another drink, would you, love. Something he might like,” Kihyun requested, before pushing away from the bar and walking around other guests to get to the young man.</p><p> </p><p>“And how may I help you,” Kihyun inquired, looking down to see the young man startle a bit, as if he was in his own bubble and Kihyun had popped it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you Kihyun,” he asked, sitting up taller and making himself more presentable.</p><p> </p><p>“Why yes, I am, and who do I have the pleasure of speaking to,” Kihyun asked, gesturing with his eyes to have the young man make some room for him to sit.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Jinyoung. I heard you do favors for people,” Jinyoung informed, moving over to allow Kihyun a seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, darling, it depends, what can you give me in return,” Kihyun offered, nodding at Minhyuk in thanks and pushing the drink he had brought over for Jinyoung.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything. Truly anything, name your price, I’ll do anything,” Jinyoung pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a very dangerous thing you’re offering, Jinyoung, I could end up wanting anything,” Kihyun warned.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter to me. I really will do anything,” Jinyoung said without a moment of hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well. How’s about I hear your wishes, and maybe then I can decide what I would like in return. So, tell me, dear, what is it you truly desire,” Kihyun asked, leaning forward into Jinyoung’s space.</p><p> </p><p>“I….I want to be the top defense attorney in my firm, AMG,” Jinyoung revealed, shaking his head a bit while wondering how the information was pulled out of him so easily.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun looked at Jinyoung, quite stunned at what he was asking for. “That’s it? That’s all you want. Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been overlooked for a promotion three times. I’m tired of the nepotism and bribery, instead of promotions based on merit and skills. Do you know that I have the highest number of case wins, month after month? And yet I have to sit here and watch someone’s cousin or nephew get the promotion? It’s absolutely infuriating,” Jinyoung explain, extremely exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s all you want, that’s extremely easy, and I won’t even ask for something ridiculous in return. Consider it done,” Kihyun said, leaning back, relaxing on the plush cushions.</p><p> </p><p>“And what do you want in return,” Jinyoung asked, finally nervous about what would be asked of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing yet, my love, just a favor when I need it. And when I cash in that favor, your debt will be considered paid,” Kihyun said, outlining the terms of the exchange.</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime. I’ll pay my debt anytime,” Jinyoung offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Then, as I said before, consider it done, darling. Enjoy the rest of your time here,” Kihyun said, taking his leave and going back to the bar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really not sure about how long or short I will make this. I just couldn't stop thinking about this and really had to get it out of me to some extent. Kudos and comments are encouragement, even if the comment isn't deep. Thank you all for reading!</p><p>For anyone who wants to see <a href="https://photos.classiccars.com/cc-temp/listing/131/3202/19155845-1969-aston-martin-db6-std.jpg">Kihyun's car!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>